Uma nova vida
by Cristy Graham
Summary: Will decide abandonar tudo e começar uma vida ao lado de sua família, mas com o tempo as mudanças ocorrem. Uma história mostrando momentos da família canibal mais amada tv.


Will estava sentado na areia de frente para o mar, em sua nova casa. Por mais que sua imaginação o fosse muito fértil não tinha sido o bastante para imaginar o que tinha acontecido há quarenta e oito horas atrás, Will ali sentado relembrava mas ainda não conseguia acreditar que era real, parecia um sonho e por mais estranho que parecesse era um sonho estranhamente bom.

Ele havia aceitado a proposta de Hannibal de fugir antes de seu encontro com Jack, Will no começo havia ficado chocado com a proposta pensando se Hannibal desconfiava de algo, depois Will percebeu a sinceridade em suas palavras, percebeu que apesar de tudo que haviam passado Hannibal queria começar tudo novamente mas com ele ao seu lado, então uma vontade avassaladora surgiu e ele que estava quieto há alguns minutos simplesmente disse sim. Então Hannibal o instruiu a voltar para casa e pegar apenas o básico, alimentasse seus cães e deixasse um bilhete para Alana, depois voltasse pois ambos tinham uma viagem marcada para aquela noite.

Antes de sair Hannibal tocou seu rosto, olhou em seus olhos e o agradeceu, confuso Will perguntou porque e Hannibal simplesmente respondeu por me aceitar.  
Will saiu dali desorientado mas foi direto para casa, e por mais louca que fosse a situação ele arrumou uma pequena mala com o essencial, alimentou seus cães e com muito carinho se despediu deles deixando para trás um bilhete para Alana pedindo que cuidasse deles e para não se preocupar com ele pois ele estava bem nada mais, algo forte dentro dele dizia que ele seria feliz e seguindo sua intuição ele voltou para Hannibal.

Qual não foi sua surpresa (o certo seria dizer choque) ao voltar e ser recebido por Abigail, Will sentiu suas pernas fracas, sua cabeça dava voltas mas seu coração batia acelerado e feliz. Ela disse que Hannibal explicou tudo e disse que ia protegê-la, sem saber o que fazer ela aceitou ficar escondida em sua casa, nessa hora Hannibal com um sorriso no rosto entrou na sala e perguntou se Will havia gostado da surpresa, Will estava sem palavras e com lágrimas nos olhos a única coisa que Will conseguiu fazer foi agradecer Hannibal, depois ele abraçou Abigail apertado enquanto Hannibal os observava. Quando enfim Will soltou Abigail, Hannibal pegou sua mão disse que aquilo tudo foi feito para eles, que a partir daquele momento eles eram uma família e ninguém no mundo poderia separá-los. Hannibal disse isso com um sorriso sincero nos lábios e quando Will olhou para Abigail ela também estava sorrindo, naquele momento ele teve certeza que tinha tomado a decisão certa.

A viagem tinha acontecido sem incidentes, mesmo Will olhando o tempo todo para trás imaginando Jack os seguindo, embora ele tivesse certeza que ninguém sabia de nada ainda. Hannibal estava como sempre calmo e controlado, quem olhasse pra ele jamais imaginaria que ele era um assassino canibal em fuga, Abigail estava um pouco tensa e segurava a mão de Will durante todo o tempo, só relaxando quando estavam dentro do avião. Os três sentaram juntos, e quando Abigail dormiu, Will curioso se virou para Hannibal e perguntou para onde iam e Hannibal disse que iriam para o paraíso e sorriu para Will, outra dúvida perseguia Will e ele perguntou como Hannibal sabia que ele aceitaria fugir com ele, Hannibal olhou profundamente pra ele e disse que não sabia, Will sem jeito virou o rosto em direção a janela e com um aperto no peito pensou na armadilha que ele e Jack haviam planejado para Hannibal.

Quando chegaram ao seu destino Will não ficou nada surpreso ao ver que estavam na Itália, e que belo país, ainda mais belo era a casa de praia que segundo Hannibal ele havia comprado especialmente para eles, para sua família. Will havia adorado principalmente por ficar de frente para o mar uma sensa o irônica de liberdade, por sua vez Abigail estava fascinada e junto com Will foram explorar toda a casa animados como duas crianças, enquanto Hannibal os observava encantado. A casa era grande mas acolhedora, tinha três quartos com suíte, o de Abigail era todo feminino e ela havia adorado saber que acordaria de frente para o mar. Além do fundamental, tinha uma adega, uma pequena biblioteca, um escritório e um sala vazia, Abigail queria saber para o que serviria Hannibal respondeu que eles poderiam decidir juntos o que fazer com ela e Abigail ficou toda eufórica já imaginando um monte de coisas, além de tudo isso havia um porão na casa, Will imaginava pra que serviria e ao contrário do que sempre imaginou ele não se importava mais com a caça de Hannibal, agora essa era sua família e como tinha dito Hannibal nada poderia separá-los.

Mas uma coisa tinha incomodado Will, Hannibal tinha perguntado qual quarto da casa Will dormiria e Will atônito decidiu pelo quarto próximo ao de Abigail. O de Hannibal ficava no fim do corredor. Will estava decepcionado ele achava que quando Hannibal disse que eles eram uma família ele esperava que eles agiriam a partir daquele momento como um casal, a tensão que nasceu e cresceu entre eles desde que se conheceram havia se tornado quase insuportável mas Will esperava que Hannibal tomaria o controle da situação como sempre, Will preferia assim aliás esse lado controlador de Hannibal sempre o deixou fascinado, Will nunca foi um pessoa de tomar o controle e Hannibal era sua segurança. Agora Will se sentia desorientado será que Hannibal realmente o desejava? se a resposta era sim porque ele tinha preferido quartos separados? sua empatia poderia tê-lo enganado? ou foi seu desejo por Hannibal que o havia confundido? ele não tinha respostas ainda mas sua vida nova estava apenas começando era melhor dar tempo e ver onde essa situação os levaria, Will só esperava que as coisas mudassem pelo menos seu coração ansiava por isso.


End file.
